The Baron
by MoonliteAngel109
Summary: They met at one of his gatherings, He became intrested in her at once, but can he keep both her and his secrete safe or will fate have her way with the two of them.


**AN: Hey guys a friend of mine (KiraRain ^-^) wanted me to publish this story on Fanfiction using my Account to see how you guys will respond on it. For future reference this story has been posted on . All criticisms and thoughts about the story is welcome. So please respond and tell us what you think. And we'll see about adding more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: This story is owned by KiraRain . All characters in this publication are entirely fictitious and any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, or even other fictional characters is purely coincidental.**

"Here again Miss Rain?" an amused male voice asked. Startled by the question, Rain spins around with the book she was reading in hand. Her long brown hair flowing as she spins and her green eyes wide as she stares at her intruder, Mr. Baron Vincent Von Reese.

"I… um…well… you see."

"It's quite all right. Didn't I say before you are always welcomed here?" The Baron said as he walked towards her. His sharp grey eyes flowing her every movement as his dirty blond hair fell into eyes as it always had.

It didn't take much for Rain to be capture by this man. His title alone was enough for most women who were after Baron. However that was not the case for Rain, it was the unknown emotion she sees in his eyes when ever she sees him. As if he can see everything for what it really was and yet at the same time see nothing at all.

The Baron was a mysterious man who lives in a mansion outside of London. It was at one of his grand gathering that Rain first caught sight of him. She was dragged there by her roommate who was the daughter of a Count and didn't want to get stuck being there by her self. As it turns out it was Rain who was the one left by her self where as her friend ran off with one of the many young suitors who were attending the party. He was conversing with some older gentlemen when he caught her eye. He was wearing a white noble uniform with gold trimmings. When Rain first saw him she thought he was a prince, a true dignified prince. As luck would have it, the Baron felt her gaze and left his companions heading straight for her. Several women tried to get his attention as he passed but he paid them no heed. When he finally reached her, a new song, a waltz, started and he held out his hand in a silent invitation to dance. Rain looked around her and saw no one else he could possibly be referring to, but it was she who was the only one there. The Baron chuckled at this and grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor. As they danced The Baron said not one word, but simply led her in the dance occasionally looking down at her. As For Rain her self she was completely awed that someone of his status would even consider looking at her let alone asking her to dance.

Rain is a college student at a local university and is working to keep up with all the cost that is required and it just so happens that this was one of the few nights she has off. Her roommate, Kirsten, the one who dragged her to the party, got tired of living off her father's title and started college on her own. Both Rain and Kirsten work part time jobs at a local book/ coffee shop near campus. Being forced to go to the social event was one of the agreements she made with her parents when she asked them to let her go to college. They were and still are hoping she'll find a noble suitor to marry.

When the waltz ended the Baron led her off the dance floor and out on the veranda, where night had already fallen. He led her down the steps and to the large garden at the back of his house. They walked in silence until the Baron stopped and turn to her.

"You are not like the other women are you?" he asked in a curious tone, his eyes gazing over her as he spoke.

"I'm not sure of what you mean, Lord Reese." Rain replied confused as to how he came to that conclusion.

"I merely mean that you are not here in hopes of catching my interest, are you?" the Baron said dryly.

"That would be correct. It was by chance that I am here tonight and your attire caught my eye. It is the first time that I actually get to see something so extravagant as a noble uniform."

"Thank you for your kind words, but what is your purpose of being here tonight? For I have never seen you before. Are you by chance one of the relatives of my invited guessed or did you sneak in?" he asked amusedly.

"I beg your pardon; I most certainly did not sneak in nor am I a relative. I am a guest of the daughter Count Sears." Rain said defiantly.

"Forgive me; I was merely trying to find out who you are?" said the Baron as he bowed to show his sincerity.

Rain blushed as he bowed and stuttered a bit as she replied. "I, I, I am Rain EverKnight, roommate and friend to Kirsten Sears. I am no one of noble blood and I do not have any kind of title. I go to the local college in London and I work at The Corner. It's a small book and…"

"Ah yes, the quaint little book store that also serve as a small café. I know it quiet well; it has been a while since I've been in there. I'll I have to make a note to go visit there soon." The Baron said with a smile.

Rain smile in return and was about to ask him a question when she heard Kirsten calling for her.

"I'm afraid I'm being called for my Lord…"

"Baron, I would like you to call me Baron."

"Baron" Rain replied with a smile.

The Baron once again grabbed her hand, but brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Till we meet again, Miss Rain, you are welcome here at my estate any time you wish." And with that he turned her towards the direction of the house and let her slip from his hand as she walked away.

That was how this whole fairytale got started.

When the Baron finally reached her it picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Your love of books, never cease to amaze me." He said as he dropped her hand.

"Thank you. Your library is extraordinary." Rain replied as she looked at the walls of books that surrounded them.

The Baron simply smiled and gestured over to the couch he had by the fire place.

"And what book today has caught your interest so that you didn't even hear me come in?" The Baron asked as he sat down.

"Immortal Beloved."

""Love me - today - yesterday - what tearful longings for you - you - you - my life - my all - farewell. Oh continue to love me - never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved. Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours."

Yes, a true masterpiece by Beethoven himself. " The Baron said as he looked at the book.

Both Rain and the Baron looked up when a knock on the door came.

"Lord Reese, Earl Hemhive is here to see you." said the head butler, Winston.

"Hmm he wasn't supposed to be here until this evening. Thank you Winston, bring Mr. Hemhive to the drawing room. I shall be there shortly." The Baron said as he stood

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave you Miss Rain. If you like to barrow that book you may. I know you are writing your paper over Beethoven." He said as he took her hand and kissed it once more. Then he leaned down and whisper in her ear.

"There is nothing I won't do for you, Miss Rain. All you need is to ask." With that the Baron kissed her on her cheek and left.


End file.
